The Impossible Astronaut and The Lost Child
by Doctor13X
Summary: The Doctor dies, at his funeral their are five people he trusts with carrying on a mission, Amy, Rory, River, himself, and a young girl with brown hair that goes by the name of... Susan.


Disclaimer: I own no part of the Doctor Who world as of September 27th, 2011

Series 6 Episode 1: The Impossible Astronaut and The Lost Child

"It's alright. Whatever you do you must not interfere" The Doctor said

He walked down towards the beach and stood in front of the Astronaut. They talked for a moment, and then the Astronaut fired at him.

"NO!" I yelled rushing forward, but Rory and River held me back

"Amy we can't interfere remember." River said

The Doctor's body started to glow yellow and energy began to flow out of his hands, he looked at me and shouted "I'm sorry-" but before he could finish his entire body burst into yellow light, and the Astronaut fired again, and the Doctor fell down, dead.

"N-" I started

"NOOOOOOOO!" A voice yelled from behind us

River started shooting at the Astronaut as it waded into the lake and Rory rushed to the Doctor's side, but I turned around, and saw a girl, with brown hair all tied up in a pony tail, running at top speed towards the Doctor. She reached his side and started crying.

"No, no he can't be dead; he-he can't be dead." She said sobbing

I walked up to her, tears flowing myself and said "No, he can't be."

We heard the sound of a truck pulling up; an old man walked out and came towards us.

"If I could spare you the trouble, that most certainly is the doctor, and he most certainly is dead." He said "He said you would need this" He pulled out a canister of gasoline

"Gasoline?" I asked

"Of course, the body of a Time Lord, even a dead one, is a miracle." River said "There are people in this universe who tear the universe apart for a single cell. We have to do what's right, and burn him."

'NO!" The girl yelled "NO you can't. This is the first time I've seen him in years you can't kill him."

River knelt by the girl "Listen, I don't know who you are, but the Doctor was already dead when he started regenerating."

"I know…. I know." She said, her tears stopping "I just can't believe it."

"None of us can." River said

* * *

><p>Three hours later<p>

We all stood in silence as the Doctor's body burned on the lake. The unknown girl, the most silent of us all.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" River asked the strange man

"Doctor River Song my name is Canton Everett Delaware III" he said "I'm here for the same reason you all are" He pulled out a letter with a number five on it

River took out a letter with a number three on it, and Rory took out his letter with a number four on it. The strange girl didn't turn away from the Doctor, but held up for us to see, a TARDIS blue letter with the number 2 on it.

"I'd better go." Canton said "This is the last time I'll see any of you, but you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

Canton got in his car and drove off. River stood silent for a moment then turned around inn realization.

"Five. The Doctor mailed out five letters, so where is number one?" River said

"Who do you call when you know you're going to die?" River asked Rory

"You're friends, you're family, people you trust." Rory said

"Shut up it doesn't matter" Amy said

"It mattered to him" The strange girl said

"Hey- guys" Rory said pointing at a table in the diner

We all turned and saw a blue letter with a number one on it.

"Excuse me who was sitting at that table?" Rory asked the waiter

"Strange man." He replied

"One, who did the doctor trust most?" River asked

A door opened and in walked the Doctor.

"Now this is a surprise" he said

"You're here" I said

"Yes indeed, I popped off to get my special straw." He said

"This is cold, even for you this is cold." River said

"Now what are you talking about?" The Doctor asked

"You're okay" I said choking back tears

"Yes of course I'm okay" The Doctor said getting serious and hugging me "I'm the king of okay. Now that's a rubbish nickname. Now Rory the Roman that's a good nick name!" He said giving Rory a hug "And Doctor River Song you bad bad girl what have you done this time?"

River slapped him

"I suppose that's for something I haven't done yet isn't it?" he asked

"Yes." She said

"Can't wait" he replied

"You're here" the strange girl said "You're really here."

The Doctor stared at the Strange girl for a moment before his jaw dropped "Susan? Susan is that really you?"

"Yes, yes it's me" she said smiling

"Oh my goodness look at you!" he said rushing over to the girl picking her up and swinging her in the air "You've grown!"

"And you've regenerated" She said when he put her down

"And you're…. Alive!" he said

"…. Yes, yes I am." Susan said

"Well I have some questions to ask you all." The Doctor said "Why are we here."

"We've been recruited" River said

"By who?" The Doctor asked

"Spoilers" River said

"Where are we going." The Doctor asked

"Space, 1969" River told him

* * *

><p>"1969" The Doctor said exploding into the TARDIS "AN Easy year. It's funny how some years are easier than others."<p>

"Oh my god it's changed !" Susan shouted

"About 4 gazillion times it's changed" The Doctor told her while Rory, River, and I scurried under the console

"You have way more energy now." Susan said

"Well I was an old man at age 600 back then. Now I'm young at 948" He said

Susan burst out laughing

"I don't understand." I quietly told River

"yeah you do." Rory said

"The Doctor we saw at the beach is a future version 200 years older than the one up there." River said

"But who's that girl?" I asked

"I don't know, he's never mentioned a girl named Susan." River said "Obviously it's a deep wound for him."

"Are we having secret conversations?" The Doctor asked

We all came up onto the main floor of the TARDIS.

"So are we going to 1969 now?" River asked

"Nope." He said "I'm off to see an old friend, River's going back to prison, and you two are going back to Earth to make lot's and lot's of babies." He sat in a chair

We all just stared at him "A stranger leaves letters on our doorstep, doesn't even show his face and tells us to go on a mission? You can't expect me to follow."

"Trust me Doctor. We have to go." River said

"Trust YOU?" he said "Follow you on a perilous mission maybe but trust you? A maximum security prisoner? No, tell me River, why are you in prison, who did you kill?"

River shook her head "Spoilers"

"Then trust me." I said

The Doctor turned to me "Then tell me. Who sent the letters?"

"I can't tell you." She said

"Why, is someone threatening you?" He asked me "Is someone making you say these things?"

"No I just can't tell you." I said

"Then s-" He started

"Trust me" Susan said standing forward

The Doctor couldn't say anything.

"Doctor do you still trust me?" She asked

There was no response and Susan looked like she was holding back tears, then the Doctor broke into a grin "Of course I still trust you Susan."

"Alright we need to find someone named Canton Everett Delaware III" River said

"Canton Everett Delaware III how many of those can there be? Well three obviously" The Doctor said fiddling with the TARDIS "Alright let's see…. Says here he was an FBI agent that got fired."

* * *

><p>The Doctor POV<p>

"Doctor you shouldn't just walk into the white house" Susan warned me

"Of course I shouldn't Susan. But I will" I told her

I walked out of the TARDIS and into the oval office and saw Richard Nixon talking to a man who must've been Canton.

"Please help me." A voice said from a recorder

"A little girl?" Canton asked

"A boy" He said

"A boy?" Canton asked

"Keep listening" Richard said

"Where are you? Who are you?" A recording of Richard asked

"Jefferson Madison Adams." She said

I took out a notepad and started writing things down

"Please help me! The space man is coming to eat me!" She said

"I need you to find out who this little boy is and-" The voice stopped

I looked up and ushered them to continue, then I slowly looked up "Oh, hello. Am I in the Oval office?"

Nixon pushed a button an instantly the room was flooded with security, who immediately held me to the floor.

"RIVER!" I yelled "HAVE YOU GOTTEN THE SENSOR'S WORKING YET?"

The TARDIS materialized in the Oval office and every security guard was distracted long enough for me to get to the President's desk.

"What in the world is that?" Richard Nixon asked

River, Amy, Rory, and Susan came out of The TARDIS, with their hands in the air.

"Okay, how about we don't shoot us?" Rory asked

"You know that's not a bad idea" Susan said "I'm allergic to Bullets, they make me bleed."

"Mr. President" I said looking over the files "I'll take your mystery"

Instantly every Secret Service officer turned around and pointed their guns at me.

"Fine point your guns at me if it makes you feel better." I said "But the mystery of the little girl still remains, and Canton was right that was definitely a girl's voice which means there is only one place in America she can be."

"Which would be?" Canton asked

"Sir do not speak with the intruder." A security guard said

"I don't know yet. Give me five minutes." I said

"Five minutes?" Canton asked

"Mr. President that man is an intruder." The agent said

"Mr. President that man walked right in here carrying a big blue box. And that's the man he walked past. I say we give him what he needs" Canton said

Nixon considered it for a moment and then said "Five minutes."

"Alright, I need maps of central Florida, 12 jammy dodgers, and a fez!" I said

"Get him his maps." Canton said

* * *

><p>Susan POV<p>

"Alright Doctor it's been five minutes." Canton said "Where is the little girl?"

"Yeah and where's my fez?" The Doctor asked

"And the Jammy Dodgers?" I asked

"Miss please be quiet while this man does his work." The security fficer said

"Hey!" The Doctor said "Don't talk to her that way"

"Obviously you're very close to the Doctor" Amy said to me

"Yeah." I said

"What companion are you?" She asked

"Huh?" I asked

"You know. Which Doctor did you travel with?" She asked

"Which one is this?" I asked

"The Eleventh?" She said

"He's died ten times?" I said shocked

"Well yeah but which one did you travel with?" Amy asked

"… I traveled with him in a time when his first regeneration was a dream just waiting to happen." I said

"You mean you traveled with the first Doctor?" Amy asked in shock

"Yes." I said

"What was he like?" Amy asked me

"Old. In his eyes was a sense of wisdom and knowledge that I swore would never be seen in another regeneration. He was old, he was wise, and he was kind. He wasn't quite as energetic as this one. He was also quite a bit grumpier" I said

We laughed a bit

"How do you feel about this one?" Amy asked me

"I like him a lot better. But He'll still be the Doctor no matter what he looks like on the outside." I said

Amy seemed to space out for a minute then she said "Hey I um, got to go to the bathroom."

"Sure go ahead." I said

"Thanks" She said leaving

I walked up to the Doctor "So… number 11. It's been Ten Doctors since I saw you." I said

"Oh no, she told you." He said chuckling

"I've missed a lot haven't I?" I asked

"Tons of stuff." He said

"You missed my first regeneration." I said

"Really? How was it?" he asked me

"Painful" I told him

He laughed "I know my Ninth Regeneration knocked me out cold till Christmas morning."

"My regeneration gave me an inexplicable craving for apples" I told him

"That happened to me" He said

"What are the most amazing things that happened to you in your second regeneration?" I asked

"Return of the Cybermen." He said

"Cyber-what?" I asked

"Mechanical bodies human brain." He said

"Is that possible?" I asked

"Apparently" He said

"Third regeneration?"

"The Sontarans became an enemy of mine" he said

"That can't be good." I said

"It wasn't, they tried to take over Gallifrey and I stopped them" he said

"Really?" I said

"And in 2009 they tried to invade earth and turn it into a clone farm" he said

I laughed "What about your fourth regeneration?"

"I saw the Birth of the Daleks" he said

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed shocked

"No. Not kidding." He said

"What about your fifth regeneration?" I asked

"I saw all the other versions of myself." He said

"You're lying" I said "That would break the first rule of time."

"Not lying" he said

"Sixth?" I asked

"That was an eventful time." He said "I regenerated when a renegade time lord called The Rani attacked me in the TARDIS."

"Ouch" I said

"Tell me about it." He said

"Seventh?" I asked

"I regenerated in a fierce battle with the Master." He told me

"The Master?" I asked

"I met him in the academy." He said "We used to be friends."

"And what about your Eighth regeneration?" I asked

"Towards the end of it…. The Time Wars started." He said looking sad

"The Time Wars?" I asked

"A brutal war between the Time Lords… and the Daleks." He said

"…. Ninth?" I asked

"I regenerated into my ninth form when I Time Locked the War…. Destroying both the Daleks…. And the Time Lords." He said

"All the Time Lords are dead?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder

"Yes…. I'm sorry Susan, but they're all dead." He told me taking my hand

"But they took the Daleks with them right?" I asked

"yes… yes they did." He said

"Then they didn't die in vain." I said

"No they didn't, and there is hope. Oh yes, yes there's hope, mountains of hope." He told me

I smiled, but then my smile quickly faded "But it sounds like your Ninth regeneration was a very sad time for you."

"No, never, not once did I think of it like that. Because in my Ninth form I met someone special. Her name was Rose Tyler. She was brilliant Susan, with her help I got over my survivor's guilt. It helped shape me into the man I'm in today." He said

"The one wearing the bowtie?" I asked

"Hey bowties are cool" He said

We laughed for a moment and then he sighed then he sighed "Lots of amazing things happened that year." He said "And some sad too. I met Dalek survivors that year."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes. A lone, warrior Dalek, and the Emperor" he said "Rose almost died in the process. But I sucked the Vortex energy out of her. Then I regenerated into my Tenth form."

"What happened in that form?" I asked

"Where do I begin?" He laughed "I met a girl named Martha Jones, she was brilliant, and then there was Donna Noble, they made me a kinder, gentler person. In short they made me… a better person. Then I met parallel dimension Cybermen. Then they invaded this world with the help of the Cult of Skaro."

"The Cult of Skaro?" I asked

"Unimportant right now, they're all dead." He said "But they succeeded in resurrecting the Daleks because a single ship of three survived. Then in the middle of World War II, they created a new Dalek Paradigm."

There was a moment of silence before I asked "and in this form?"

He looked up at me and said "Finding out you were alive."

I smiled "I missed you."

"Me too." He said

He went back to looking through maps. I stood up and went over to Rory.

"So, it's my understanding you and Miss Ginger are married." I said

"Yeah yeah" he said

"I was married once" I said

"Really?" He asked

"Oh yes, three children," I said "Their all dead now, they were killed off by the Daleks"

"I'm sorry to hear that" He said

"Its alright, I've still got the Doctor don't I?" I said

"Did you know him long?" Rory asked

"Oh yes." I said "I traveled with that mad man back when he was an old man."

"You two must be pretty close." He noted

"Oh yes." I said "I came before everything with him. But then we came upon twenty-second century Earth during a Dalek invasion. I fell in love with my husband, and the Doctor Locked me out of the TARDIS"

"That sounds cruel." Rory said

"I had to grow up Rory. I couldn't do that in the TARDIS" I said

"I see" he said

"But I'm here now." I said "I've missed ten of his lives. I'm not missing his last."

"Maybe that's what he had in mind?" Rory suggested

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Maybe he wanted you to see the end of his life because you were there in his first life." Rory said

"Maybe." I said patting him on the back

I went over to that woman, River Song.

"So, you're in prison?" I asked

"Yep" she said

"So why are you in prison?" I asked

"Classified." She said

"Okay then" I said

I moved away from River a little disturbed.

"Sorry what I miss?" Amy asked coming back in

"AHA!" The Doctor said "I've got it! Susan, Amy, River, Rory, into the TARDIS!"

"Canton go with them." Nixon said as we rushed into the TARDIS

The Doctor instantly went up to the control console and started pressing buttons.

"What-the?" Canton said when he got into the TARDIS

"Rory you help Canton" I said

"Why me?" he asked

"Because I'm going to go help the Doctor" I said

"And you're the newest so you remember how it feels." Amy said

"Ok" Rory agreed

I rushed up to the TARDIS console.

"Anything I can do to help." I asked

"Yes." He said not stopping for a moment "You've been out of the TARDIS for a long time so it's likely you don't know what this is" he pulled out a green tipped device I recognized as a sonic probe

"Sonic probe with psychic link to whoever is in contact with it" I said

"Sonic Screwdriver, but yes, very good" he said pushing more buttons and activating the TARDIS causing it to move "I acquired this in my second incarnation, and ever since then I've always carried one with me." Tapping a few more buttons "I think it's time I repaid you for years worth of lost Birthday presents." A small device popped out of the TARDIS console and into his hand, it was black with a small white button in the middle, and at the end was a purple light

"You're kidding" I said as he handed it to me

"Not kidding." He said

"A sonic screwdriver" I said taking it

"And a homing device, if you ever find that you need me, just think 'Doctor'" he said "And I'll now you need me"

I laughed

Suddenly the TARDIS violently shook "We're here"

* * *

><p>Amy POV<p>

"Welcome to Florida" The Doctor said

"Is this where the little boy is?" Canton asked

"Girl" The Doctor said

"But he said his name was-" Canton started

"The president asked the little girl two questions in this order-" The Doctor said pointing to Susan

"-Where are you and who are you-" she said

"-she responded to where are you but since who are you came last the president thought she was saying her name but she wasn't" He said

"So where are we?" I asked

"Excellent question Pond" The Doctor said "If you were a little scared girl in the middle of some strange place the first thing you'd do is-"

"-call the police" Susan said

"Or in this case the President" The Doctor said "And then they'd ask where are you, you'd look out the window and say-"

Susan opened the blinds of a nearby window "Jefferson Madison Adams" she said

I rushed up to the blinds and saw three way intersecting street sign saying Jefferson Madison Adams on each one.

"Well how about that" I said "You coordinated that speech perfectly."

"Actually it started as her interrupting me but I figured since she hasn't done it in years I figured, hey why not. But she seemed to know exactly what I was going to say so decided I rolled with it-" he said

"Now let's go look for clues" Susan said finishing his sentence and pulling out some device and heading off into the strange building

"What was that thing she pulled out of her pocket?" Rory asked

"Sonic Screwdriver" the Doctor said pulling out his Screwdriver

"She has a Sonic Screwdriver?" I asked

"She does now" he said following her

I turned to River and mouthed "He gave her a Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Apparently" River said

We followed the Doctor and Susan into what appeared to be a laboratory.

"Look at the technology here" The Doctor said probing strange tubes on the ground with the screwdriver

"Is it Alien?" Rory asked

"No no its Human technology" The Doctor said

"Than what's wrong with it" I asked

"It's like finding an airplane after when Model T was invented" Susan said going through boxes "Or more specifically, a passenger plane"

"Exactly" The Doctor said

"Hey Doctor look what I found" River shouted

The Doctor moved to her location but Canton came up to me.

"Tell me something. An hour or two ago I was in a bar. Answer me honestly" He said "Am I still there"

I laughed "No, trust me" I said "I thought so too when I first met him"

* * *

><p>Susan POV<p>

"Where would this lead" I asked when I reached the manhole River found

"No Idea" River said "Let's have a look shall we"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The Doctor said

"Oh that makes me want to go down" She said

"If you get into trouble just scream" The Doctor said

"Alright. I'm a screamer" She said going into the sewers "Oh there's a spoiler for you"

The Doctor laughed

"So what's going on here?" Canton asked

"What?" The Doctor asked turning around "Nothing we're just friends"

I raised an eyebrow

"I meant with the Alien thing" Canton said

"Right that" The Doctor said "Let me try to explain to you exactly what's going on"

As he led Canton away I noticed a look on Amy's face. I knew what she was thinking.

"It can't be done" I said

"You don't know what I was going to say." She said

"You were thinking that the Astronaut that shot him is here and that if we take it out now we can stop the Doctor from dying." I said

"Okay so maybe that was what I was thinking" She said

"I know because I was thinking it too" I said

"Then we should do it" she recommended "We could save the Doctor. Imagine all the lives that would be saved if we save him!"

"No." I said "What we witnessed was a fixed point in time-space. One we cannot interfere with"

"How do you know?" She asked me "How do you know that you being locked out of the TARDIS was a fixed point in time-space? And that you were never meant to see the Doctor again"

"Because I know these things" I said

"How?" She asked "I'm sorry but I've spent my whole life in awe of the Doctor ever since he crashed into my backyard. I was there after his tenth Regeneration, I was there with him at the end of the world, where have you been!"

"You want to know where I've been?" I asked "I've been to Gallifrey and back, I've been to the Dalek invasion of Earth in the 22nd century. I've spent years traveling with the Doctor in the TARDIS, I was there when he took that name, the Doctor, I named it the TARDIS. So I'm telling you to listen now and listen well. The Doctor's death is a fixed point in Time-Space. Nothing lasts forever, at some point everything ends and everything dies, nobody, nobody knows that better than the Doctor, but all the stars in all the skies of all the worlds would go black if he for a moment-"

* * *

><p>Amy POV<p>

"Accepted it" she said "So if you think I'm just going to blindly go about denying that one day he's going to die you're wrong. I'm not going to be ready next time, I'm not going to let him die without trying to bring him back. But the Doctor and I are the same in every aspect, I share his views of the world and he shares mine he is the Doctor, and I am his friend. You are not going to contaminate Space-Time by preventing what we saw on the lake, and believe me when I saw that I will prevent you from meddling. But all the stars in all the skies of all the worlds will go black if I, for a moment accept it"

"So you're going to seek vengeance on the ones who killed him? He wouldn't want that he's against vengeance" I told her

"It's not vengeance Amy, if these people can kill the Doctor they can kill everyone." She said "They must be stopped

''No I'm sorry but I'm going to stop them." I told her

"Fine, but you can't tell him" She said

"I don't need to." I said

"There's nothing down there" River said "But I'm going to go back and check again"

"Take Rory with you into the dark spooky sewers" The Doctor shouted

"Really Doctor really?" Rory asked

"Yes" The Doctor said

"Fine" Rory said following River into the manhole

* * *

><p>The Doctor POV<p>

"Help me!" a girl shouted

"That was the girl!" Susan said

Canton started running towards the direction of the scream then we heard the sound of something knocking against the floor.

"Canton!" Susan yelled

There was no response

"He's not answering" Susan said

"I know" I said running in the direction of Canton

"Doctor wait there is… something I have to tell you!" Amy said

"Not now Amy" I said reaching the other room

"But Doctor it's important" She said

"NOT NOW!" I said

"Doctor, I'm pregnant" she said

I stopped, then I heard it, a sound roughly that of Darth Vader, I turned and saw an Apollo Eleven Astronaut walking towards us.

"It's happening" Amy said reaching for Canton's gun

"Amy what are you doing?" I asked

"Saving your life" She said

The Astronaut put his hand on the visor and lifted it up to reveal, a little girl.

"Help me!" She shouted

"AMY NO!" I shouted

But it was too late, Amy turned around, and fired.

Next Time:

"You were invaded a long time ago Canton, America's occupied"- River Song

"How long have they been here?" - Canton Everett Delaware III

"As long as there have been creatures under your bed, or voices through your wall, or something in the corner of your eye. They've been here a long time so keep this in mind, we are not preventing an invasion, we're leading a revolution"-The Doctor

"I don't care who you are Susan! Why does the Doctor love you and not me?" - Amy Pond

"Aren't you married?" -Susan Foreman

"That's not the point"-Amy Pond

"Doctor, they got me… I'm dying"-Susan Foreman


End file.
